


That Friday, When Armie Met Timmy

by ficdis



Series: Armie and Timmy [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armie is...was straight, Blow Job, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorce, Hangover, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Past Infidelity, Relocation from West Coast to East Coast, The Hammers are crazy rich, Timmy is a picky eater, Timmy is pansexual, Whiskey Tasting, office workers, old money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdis/pseuds/ficdis
Summary: Armie is in the midst of a bitter divorce from Elizabeth. He needs a change so he leaves LA and moves to the East Coast to work with his friend Nick at a portfolio management firm. One Friday evening, Armie meets data analyst Timmy, and now, Timmy can't stop thinking about Armie. The following Friday, Armie hangs out with Timmy, and now Armie can't stop thinking about Timmy.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Armie and Timmy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995040
Comments: 70
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic. I watched an amateur writing video after I drafted this. Apologies in advance, I should have watched it beforehand. Warning, writing mistakes were made. Also, this is completely fiction...

As swarms of people began their Friday descent on the local bars and restaurants, an office suite loomed stories above the city buzz. Armie Hammer stood tall inside a glass enclosed room surrounding the perimeter of the trendy, open space, designed to promote collaboration amongst its workers. The space was sleek, boasting the wealth of its owners and clients. Armie stared outside the window, lost momentarily in his phone conversation. His reflection revealed tension in his brows and broad shoulders. He was obviously unhappy with whatever the person on the line was telling him. Swaying gently in an Egg chair, Nick Delli Santi watched his friend with concern in his eyes. 

“This needs to end now Howard. Give her what she wants and wrap this shit up.” Armie said with finality. He ended the call, turned around, looked over at Nick and announced, “Let’s get out of here.” 

“Drinks now! The Study,” Nick stated firmly. He wanted to take his friend’s mind off the nature of his phone call. 

The men exited the meeting room, walked down a few steps into what the workers called the pit - the guts of the office where the firm’s trade occurred each business day. Armie and Nick stopped at their respective desks across from each other in the center of the pit, donned their sports jackets, ascended the steps on the other side and entered the lobby. It was the end of the work week and the lobby was quiet, except for a lingering young man, feverishly typing away on his phone. 

“Timmy, what are you still doing here? It’s the beginning of the weekend. You should be out of here.” Nick asked as he walked towards the young man and placed a friendly pat on his back. 

Looking up surprised, Timmy ran his hand through his curly hair, moving it away from his face and said, “Nick. Hi. _Oh!_ ” and paused, looking up at Armie. Timmy was frankly stunned into silence at the man before him - Dirty blond hair, steely blue eyes, a shadow that Timmy wished he could sweep the back of his hand over, tailored navy jacket with grey slacks stretching over legs that went on for miles. 

_Oh, my..._

“Armie, have you met Timmy? From the data team. Armie. Timmy. Armie is on the partner team. He finally relocated...we hope permanently...right Armie...from the West Coast,” Nick said as he reached out and placed a similar pat on Armie’s back, sandwiched between the older and the younger man. 

“We’ll see about that,” Armie mused and reached out to shake Timmy’s hand. “Nice to meet you Timmy.” After a beat, Timmy seemed to come to his senses and returned Armie’s firm handshake. 

“So, what are you still doing here?” Nick asked again, as he folded his hands across his chest. 

“Aw, I was supposed to meet up with a couple of friends but now they are running way behind schedule. So it looks like I have some time to kill.” Timmy said as he considered what he would do with this newfound time.

“You should come have a drink with us down at The Study. Are you okay with that Armie?” Nick said. He liked Timmy. The kid had an interesting perspective on things and always came up with good ideas on how to present pitches to clients. Yes, Timmy would be a good distraction. Perhaps, between them, they could get Armie’s mind off his problem for a couple of hours. 

“Sure,” Armie returned. Since his arrival, he had met most of his coworkers on the front end teams. This would be a good opportunity to begin meeting more people on the support teams. 

“Sounds good,” said Timmy as the three men entered the elevator.

→→→→→

The Study was a cozy, whimsical space with dim lighting, a stark contrast to the firm’s modern office space. Throughout the bar and restaurant, there were grand portraits of animals reading masterpieces. The men were seated comfortably in a high top booth near the bar, Armie on one side, Nick and Timmy on the other. Nick and Timmy were on their second drink each, while Armie, a bit pensive, quietly nursed his first.

Nick was sharing the story of when Timmy interviewed at the firm. “He was so nervous that day. Flushed with beads of sweat on his forehead. That hair was a mess…” 

“Hey, it was windy that day,” Timmy said in his defense. 

“He didn’t know that we were desperate for analysts. I had to take pity on him. Let him know that he was there to interview me as much as I was to interview him. Told him...this doesn’t work unless we’re both happy.” Nick continued and they all laughed and nodded in agreement. 

“Good decision Timmy?” Nick asked. 

“Definitely a good decision coming to the firm.” Timmy nodded. 

A young man with cropped auburn hair wearing a business suit, tie loosened at the collar, then sauntered over to the booth. “Hey Timmy,” the young man said as he nudged Timmy’s shoulder, nodding to Armie and Nick. 

“Hey! Luke. Right?” Timmy returned.

“Yeah... Listen, I didn’t get your number last time we spoke. Would really like to meet up sometime and get to know you better.” Luke said moving even closer into Timmy’s personal space. Timmy and Luke stared at each other, each clearly checking out the other. 

“Sure, give me your phone.” Luke handed Timmy his phone. Timmy punched in his number and handed it back to Luke. Noticing the time, Timmy realized that he needed to leave shortly to meet his friends. 

“Wow, the time. Gotta head out soon,” Timmy announced. He told Luke he would see him around, stood up and pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks. Nick put his hand up indicating that Timmy did not need to settle anything. 

As Timmy picked up his backpack and prepared to leave, Nick asked, “Timmy, didn’t know you’re gay?” Nick was not one to mince words. This directness had propelled his career, making him a very effective leader. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m pan.” Timmy said and smirked. 

This caught Armie’s attention. He looked at Timmy, making eye contact, really taking in the young man for the first time that evening and said, “Pan. What does that mean?”

“It means that I can fall for anyone. It doesn’t really matter how you identify.” Smirking, Timmy said goodbye, walked out The Study and entered the night, the city buzz now in full swing. 

→→→→→

The luxury SUV made its way across town and was approaching Nick’s apartment building. Armie and Nick were sitting in the back seat in good spirits, after having a few more drinks at The Study. Nick hoped he had achieved his objective and had finally distracted Armie. Thanks to Timmy and the pan comment he dropped on them, the two men went down memory lane. They had been friends as young boys, growing up in the same circles on the West Coast, wound up going to separate colleges, but stayed in touch throughout. After college, they worked together at Armie’s family business, until Nick decided to follow the love of his life and relocate East. 

“So, you’re telling me that you never had an encounter. Not once. Never. Not even in college.” Nick insisted again. 

Armie ran his fingers along his bottom lip pretending to consider. “No, I can’t say that I’ve ever had my dick in another guy’s mouth. That’s something that has never happened to me. Not in school. Not ever!” Armie insisted, incredulous that Nick did not believe him, as if this was some rite of passage that every man went through - straight or otherwise.” 

“Happened with one of my college roommates. We’d just returned from partying after wrapping up finals. It just happened. Sure, that’s never happened to you? We never spoke about it. Didn’t know how to be with each other after that. It’s a shame. Until this day, the best blow job I’ve ever had. No woman I have ever been with including my wife can compare.” Nick tapped Armie’s chest to reinforce his point, then staggered out of the SUV into the building..

“Al, let’s head home,” Armie told his driver as they made eye contact in the rear view mirror. He sat back, still tickled by his conversation with Nick. No, stuff like that did not happen to Armie. During the past few years, every arrangement he had with the women in his life was highly negotiated. So, things did not just happen, unless Armie planned for them to happen. There were usually no surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie hangs out with Timmy at a whiskey bar.

It was the following Friday evening and the office was quiet. Nick left early for his daughter’s dance recital and Armie was alone in the pit on a conference call, taking advantage of the time difference with the West Coast to deal with the complexity of his divorce settlement. He was tense once again and not thrilled that Elizabeth was putting him in a position where his father felt he had to get involved. His father, family attorney, and his own divorce attorney were all on the line. 

“Son, we need to take care of this. She is not being discreet, asserting infidelity and is frankly getting out of control. Let’s move forward with the proposed settlement. It is more than generous given the prenuptial agreement. Thank goodness, there are no children to consider. Be done with this!” Michael ordered and disconnected from the call. 

“Howard, you know what to do. I’ll be in LA next week. Thank you gentlemen, have a good weekend.” 

Armie hung up the phone and sat back deep in thought. He took a deep breath, attempting to relax. He reminded himself that the end was near. The divorce would be over soon and he would be in a position to finally move on. In fact, he already started to take measures. When the divorce proceedings got messy, meaning Elizabeth got very uncooperative, he ended his arrangement with the woman he had been involved with. He then stepped aside from the family business and committed to a two-year portfolio management partnership that would take him across the country. He had been traveling back and forth, living in corporate hotels but recently decided to settle down temporarily and closed on a three bedroom apartment in the city center not far from the office. After next week, he would finally be unencumbered personally and ready to deal with the discontent in his chest. What that would mean, he was not sure, especially since he did not have a strong personal network on the East Coast, outside of Nick, that is.

Suddenly, Armie was pulled from his thoughts as he felt something warm, almost comforting, on his upper arm. “Armie? Everything okay?” Timmy said softly, his hand gently placed on Armie. Armie turned, looked up, and was received by a sincere, beautiful smile. He absorbed Timmy’s face, green eyes, and dark curls sliding gracefully over delicate features. Frankly, it took his breath away for a brief moment. 

“Pardon?” 

“You okay? Called your name twice. You didn't respond.”

Armie chuckled. “Yes, I’m ok. Thanks. Timmy, ever been through a divorce? Word of advice. Don’t!”

“No, can’t say I’ve ever been. I also haven’t even been in a relationship that lasted more than three months. So, I don’t think I have to worry about that for a while. But thanks, I will have to remember - No divorce.” Timmy smirked and Armie wondered what it was about that smirk that made him like it so much. 

“Well, hopefully it is _my_ last. Next week, I head to LA to settle it once and for all.” 

“Then, we should um celebrate. Grab a drink,” Timmy suggested tentatively, now placing his hand on the back of his neck. 

Armie considered for a moment and then said, “Why not. This is a reason to celebrate. Where should we head? You know this town better than I do.”

“Well, what do you like? We have all sorts of bars - rum, whiskey, tequila, gin... I myself am partial to tiki bars. Little umbrellas, smoke, very cinematic and entertaining.”

“We are not going to a tiki bar. Let’s do whiskey.”

“Hmmm...California guy likes whiskey. Very interesting...” 

“Where is it? Let me text my driver.”

“We can take the metro. It is not too far from here.”

“I don’t think so. I don’t do metros. Let’s go.” Armie said as he swung his sports jacket over his shoulders.

→→→→→

Rebellion was a festive bar, with a divey feel, on the far side of the city. Ladies undergarments were strewn over the fixtures throughout the small space that somehow managed to pack in a lot of tables and even more in people. Despite the eclectic decor and the colorful, multicultural crowd, there was no doubt that Rebellion was serious about whiskey and boasted one of the most robust selections in the city, with representation from Scotland to deep in Kentucky to Japan. 

Armie and Timmy sat shoulder to shoulder, squeezed behind a small table in the corner of Rebellion. Before they started drinking, Armie insisted that they eat something. They checked out the menu. After much deliberation, Timmy finally settled on a turkey burger. Armie ordered the same and they agreed to split a side of french fries. After eating, they moved on to a flight of ten whiskies, neat, curated by the bartender, composed of reserve, small batch, limited, aged, and other rare gems.

Timmy was flushed, chatty, and warm from the whiskey, the energy in the bar, and the company. He swore heat was emanating from Armie’s body. Perhaps, it was a Californian thing. He himself was always cold, even in the summertime. 

Armie sat back enthralled with Timmy. Dare he say...he found him adorable. 

Timmy shared an outline of his life. His name was actually Timothée Chalamet. He was born in New York. His mother was American, his dad French. He had one sister Pauline and they spent time as kids in France, where they picked up the language and wound up speaking it fluently. He came out in high school when he fell for one of his friends and by the time he was in college he actually learned he was pansexual. He studied business technology and hoped to return to grad school soon to pursue data science. 

“So, why do you think that your relationships don’t stick,” Armie asked. 

“I don’t know. I have no issues meeting people. I meet a lot of people through apps, in bars, even work. But either they are not serious or I am not. Timing and synergy never aligned. I guess.”

“Well, you are doing the right thing. If they are not aligned, keep it moving. I wish that I would have done that nine years ago. To lessons learned,” Armie held up his lowball and Timmy joined him with a _salut_.

Around 11pm, a local band went on a makeshift stage at the front of the bar. The band entertained the crowd with a mixture of classic rock and country tunes with touches of bluegrass and cajun music. When the band played a tune that delighted the crowd, some women in the crowd would jump up, open their blouses or pull up their tops, remove their bras and throw them throughout the bar. When this would happen, Timmy would playfully place his hands over his eyes. Armie would poked him in the side and then they would smile at each other and laugh heartily.

A few hours later, they finally rolled out of the bar. Timmy was visibly intoxicated. As they stood in front of the bar on the sidewalk, he stumbled and looked around trying to get his bearings. 

“Well, I had a good time Armie. Guess I’ll see you when you return from LA.” 

“Wait a second, how are you getting home? Where are you heading?”

“Oh, I live across the river. I’ll just hop the metro.” 

Armie frowned and they stared at each other for a few beats. 

Finally, Armie said, “No you aren’t. Not at this hour. You’re coming with me. I have a spare bedroom and my driver is nearby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy get to know each other over movies and pizza 🍕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the words of encouragement and kudos. Here is chapter 3...

Timmy woke up mid-morning with a headache and no clue as to his whereabouts. The sun peeked through the window shade. He looked over his shoulder and was momentarily happy that there was no one there beside him. He rolled on his back, tasted the bitterness in his mouth, and tried to gather his thoughts. 

Rebellion...a lot of whiskey...ARMIE. He went home with Armie. But he did not sleep with Armie. _Damn!_

He slowly got out of the bed, stretched, and rubbed his temples when his head throbbed, reminding him how much he overindulged. He was wearing his t-shirt and boxers. He noticed that his shirt and pants were folded neatly on a chair across the room. He pulled his pants on and then walked out the bedroom, noticed a light at one end of the hallway and followed it. This led to an open living room and off to the side an open kitchen, where Armie was standing, apparently energized, sweaty, obviously returning from a workout of some kind, gulping down a bottle of water. 

“Timmy! Morning. Did I wake you? Just got back from a quick run.”

“Run? I feel like I’ve been bashed in the head by a Mack truck” Timmy said and pouted. 

Armie laughed. “The guest bathroom is back on your right. There are painkillers, extra toothbrushes, towels in the cabinet. Help yourself to anything you need. Let me know if you need anything else, then let’s get something in your stomach. Coffee?” 

“Yes please. Be right back.” 

Humming one of the tunes the band played at the Rebellion, Armie prepped the coffee machine. His personal phone rang. Armie saw that it was Nick and picked up the call. Nick was checking in to see how Armie was managing after his call with the lawyers yesterday. “Next week, this will be all over,” Armie shared confidently. “Thanks for checking in buddy. Hope the recital went well. I am doing much better now despite a slight headache. No, not from the lawyers,” Armie laughed after Nick questioned the source of his headache. “Timmy was still at the office when I wrapped up the call. He took me to a great whiskey bar. We sampled a few too many. He crashed here and is in the bathroom now nursing his hangover.”

Armie wished Nick well and wrapped up the call with him. He then headed to the master suite for a quick shower. He was in a good mood. His assistant cleared his calendar for the weekend. He planned to stay in that day and do something he had not done in a long time - watch one of his favorite trilogies or perhaps finally binge on one of the series that everyone in the office was raving about. 

→→→→→

Timmy was settled into one of the stools in the kitchen. With the painkiller he took and the coffee in his hands, life was finally creeping back into his body. Armie stood opposite him on the other side of the island.

“No, I am afraid I don't have any nutella.” Armie said, shaking his head. “Perhaps I can interest you in almond butter with a drizzle of honey.”

“Told you I was a picky eater. I don't know,” Timmy said shaking his head, pretty much shooting down everything Armie offered to prepare for breakfast.. 

“Well, please try...for me. That’s all I ask.” 

“Okay, for you. I’ll try it.” Timmy acquiesced, making Armie smile. He found that he liked making Armie smile. 

“How about some fruit as well?”

“Hammer, now you’re pushing your luck.”

Armie prepared the brioche almond butter toast for Timmy and an egg, sausage and cheese sandwich for himself. They sat at the island chowing down their breakfast in a comfortable silence. 

“I can’t thank you again for getting me out last night. I haven't done something like that in a while. Think I may have forgotten how much fun that kind of evening can be. Well, with the right person anyway. What are you up to today?”

“I had a good time. Well, I was supposed to accompany my mom to a matinee but I text my sister and she is going instead. So, now I don't have to rush home and then come back again into the city. My sister is an actress. She enjoys live theater more than me anyway. I am more of a film and TV person.”

“Well, I have the day off. Something that would never happen if I was back home. You are more than welcome to hang out a little longer if you like...until you feel 100%, now that you don’t have to rush off. You can help me catch up on the TV I have been missing.” Armie suggested. For some reason, he did not want Timmy to leave. There was something comforting about having him there with him in the apartment. 

“I would like that.” Timmy said. Actually, he would really love that (not to mention he could think of a few other things he would love) but Timmy played it cool, because how do you tell someone who might technically be your boss (or at least one of them) something like that. 

→→→→→

Armie’s living room had an enviable view of the city skyline. The location and that skyline were what sold him on the apartment. The living room was sparsely furnished in a blue-grey decor. Armie had his assistant pick out key furnishings so that he could move in, and should he have company, they would have a place to sit and eat. The following week, he planned to select several paintings and ceramic art pieces and have them transported from his Los Angeles art storage facility. Soon, the place should feel more lively and homey. 

Armie and Timmy were situated on the modular sectional. Habitually cold, Timmy wore one of Armie’s cable knit sweaters, laid on his side with a blanket tossed over him on one end of the sofa. Perpendicular to him on the other end, Armie stretched out comfortably in sweatpants and a hemp-cotton t-shirt, welcoming the opportunity to do something mindless and enjoy the company. 

Armie proposed watching _The Godfather_. The film was one of his father’s favorite and he had fond memories watching it with him. However, Timmy convinced him to try a gentler Pacino film instead - _Frankie and Johnny_. Armie had to warm up to the romantic drama but eventually found himself rooting for the unlikely couple to prevail. They watched on, and the afternoon eased into early evening. 

“We need sustenance,” Armie announced during the credits and paused the stream. “What do you feel like, my picky eater,” He teased.

“Pizza?” 

“Sounds good,” Armie picked up his phone, launched the delivery app and began teeing up the order, ignoring the incoming messages he missed. “Toppings?”

“No topping. Just cheese.”

“No toppings! No veggies...perhaps more substantial protein?”

“Nah, keeping it simple,” Timmy drawled, stretched out on the sofa, phone in hand, checking his texts. His mother and sister enjoyed the show and his roommate wanted to know his whereabouts and whether he was interested in meeting up on the riverfront. He responded that he could not meet and was not sure when he would be home. He did not attempt to explain that he was laid out on Armie’s sofa and how he wanted nothing more than to just camp out on that sofa until he was literally kicked out. 

“Simple cheese pizza it is!”

The pizza arrived rather quickly, and they ravenously ate the slices at the island. Timmy wanted a beer with his pizza but Armie gave him mineral water, stressing the need to hydrate. Timmy rolled his eyes as he opened the bottle of water. 

Armie smiled at the young man and wondered out loud, “What are you, Timmy? Twenty-four?”

“Twenty-five” Timmy said as he chewed away. “Took a gap year after high school. Spent it in Europe, most of the time in France and then the final three months in Northern Italy crushing on a girl there. Didn't want to come home but my parents forced me to so that I could begin college. Been working now two years. Want to go back to grad school soon. I don’t want too much time to pass and then it doesn’t happen. What about you, how old are you? How did you get into what you do?”

“Thirty-four. An ancient thirty-four, it feels like. I did my undergrad then went straight to an accelerated MBA program. Didn't take any time off. Then got married to my so-called “college sweetheart,” Armie snorted at this as he swallowed his pizza. “Then on to work for my family’s business helping the team there manage our assets. That’s how I got into portfolio management. Was doing that before I came here, thanks to Nick. Needed a change though. My father wasn't too happy but I think he understood. At the firm, everything I do is proprietary. I don't deal with any clients. That’s why I don’t interact with your team. I source any asset type that is worth investing in from anywhere around the globe. One of Nick’s responsibilities is to make sure this doesn't create any issues like conflicts with our clients.”

“Whoa, a lot to unpack. What does your family _do_? Dude, I don’t have any friends that have a team of MBAs managing their assets!” Timmy said incredulously. 

“Yeah, you do. Me.” Armie smiled.

“Ha. And why did you marry so young? I can’t imagine getting married at this age. Not even to the girl I was with in Italy, and I thought I was really into her at the time.” 

“We’re old money. We do all sorts of things and a lot of philanthropy especially in the arts - the Hammer Museum on the West Coast and the new wing at the contemporary museum here.”

“You’re that Hammer!” Timmy’s mind was blown. He felt a little uneasy. Armie was obviously well off but Timmy had no idea that he came from that type of wealth. _Shit._

Armie chuckled. Timmy was really adorable. _Why was he so tickled by this guy? What was happening to him?_

“And I got married because she and my mother wanted it. Looking back, I thought I wanted it too but I didn’t.” Armie marveled how clear everything was now in hindsight. 

“So you were married for…”

“...nine years until we legally separated.”

“And when did the marriage start going south?”

“About nine years. But that’s a story for another day. Perhaps a tiki bar would be a good cinematic backdrop for that tale.” Armie winked at Timmy.

They finished the pizza and Armie began cleaning up. Timmy got up to assist but Armie gestured for him to not bother. 

“So, I can’t interest you in some fruit.” Armie said as he randomly picked up a banana from the bowl on the island. Timmy hated bananas but would give anything to watch Armie eat the damn thing. He had been in the older man’s company for about a day now. Okay, so he was sleeping for much of that time, but what was clear to Timmy was that he was falling badly for the older man. Armie was crazy hot and was so open and easy to talk to. Admittedly, the old money thing was very intimidating. He didn’t even know how to process that information at the moment. The elephant that loomed in the room though was that Armie was obviously straight. He was technically still married and Timmy was pretty sure there were probably other women throughout the marriage. But here Timmy was nonetheless, sitting at the kitchen island in Armie’s skyscraper apartment on a Saturday evening, wearing his cable knit sweater, wondering what that day and half old beard might feel like rubbing against his thighs. 

“Come on...share half,” Armie cajoled, interrupting Timmy’s inner deliberation, as he peeled the banana halfway, broke the top off and handed the rest to Timmy. Timmy watched as Armie shoved the banana into his mouth and felt himself harden. He bit into his half and a banana never tasted so good. And he hated bananas. 

→→→→→

Evening crept up on the men. Timmy did not want to leave, and Armie wanted him to stay. So, they did not bring it up. They made their way back over to the sectional sofa and Armie dimmed the lights. 

“Do you think that you'll return to the family business?” Timmy asked as he started the stream. A new film automatically started. 

“At some point most likely. I made a two year commitment to the other partners. We’ll see what happens after that.” Armie said and Timmy nodded. 

They stared at the TV. Neither were familiar with the new release on the screen. It looked like some sort of thriller. They agreed to give it a chance, and they both stretched out on the sofa and made themselves comfy. The film turned out to be engrossing, and the suspense built up to a crescendo so scary that Timmy almost jumped out his skin. Armie laughed heartily and Timmy pouted, hand dramatically placed over his chest. “Not funny! My heart is racing.”

“Oh, that wasn’t very nice of me. Forgive me. Come over here.” Armie reached his hand out. 

Timmy slowly scooted over, and Armie pulled him close, wrapping his arm around Timmy. Timmy rested his head on Armie’s shoulder and placed his hand on his chest. “Better now?” Armie asked. Armie’s warmth engulfed him, and before he knew it, Timmy fell into a peaceful nap. Armie looked down at the young man and admired how tranquil and beautiful he looked in his arms. He liked the way he felt. He did not know what was happening to him, but he had the urge to kiss the young man, so he brought his lips to the top of Timmy’s head and kissed him, soft curls tickling his face. 

Eventually, Timmy stirred awake, smiled up at Armie and then looked at the screen. “It’s over. Why didn’t you wake me up? What did I miss?”

“You looked so peaceful. You didn’t miss much, but I’m not going to spoil it for you. The news just wrapped up and _SNL_ is about to begin.” They laid back in each other's arms and continued to watch TV. They laughed at some of the silly skits, especially the political ones, and Timmy enjoyed the musical guest, a rapper that Armie was not familiar with. 

“We should head to bed.” Armie eventually yawned. 

“I don’t want to.” Timmy pouted. “I’m happy right here. You’re like a human blanket. Can I take you home with me by the way?.”

“Come with me.” 

Armie got up, turned off the TV, pulled Timmy up from the sofa, turned off the lights and then led him down the hallway to the master suite. 

→→→→→

Loosely spooning and on the brink of sleep, Armie and Timmy were settled in on the California king sized bed. They had quickly washed up in the master bath, and Armie gave Timmy a pair of drawstring shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. 

“Armie?” Timmy whispered. 

“Hmmm”

“Is this okay?”

“Hmmm?”

“This”

“Us, you mean...me wanting to hold you and you wanting to be held...yeah.”

Timmy exhaled and they fell into a deep slumber.

During the night, Armie woke up, needing to relieve himself. As he tried to gently untangle his arms from around Timmy, Timmy held on tighter and whined, “Don’t go.” 

“Timmy, I have to go to the bathroom.” Armie chuckled, slowly pulling away. Timmy rolled over on his elbow. Intuitively, Armie leaned over, pecked Timmy on his forehead and promised, “I’ll be right back.” Timmy fell back on to the mattress.

Armie relieved himself and slid back into bed. Timmy sidled over. Armie cradled him in his arms and they drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included a small tribute to the playwright, librettist, and screenwriter Terrence McNally and his screen adaptation of _Frankie and Johnny in the Clair de Lune_. Rest in Power...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie is feeling something.

Usually rising at dawn, Armie awakened and found that the sun was out already, with light seeping through the shades into the master suite. He felt unusually hot and heavy. He got his bearings and saw that Timmy was still asleep, intertwined with half his body, grasping the waist of Armie’s pajama bottom. Then he felt it, Timmy’s erection against his crotch. 

_Well, this was a first._

He did not move. Instead he chose to lay there for a while, assessing his situation. He imagined what he would say to Nick. _What, that hasn’t happened to you. Your male coworker never ended up in your bed with his hard cock pressed against yours. How is that even possible!_ He chuckled silently. 

What was happening to him, he wondered. Before, he finally moved East, he had been experiencing a general malaise. The divorce and dealing with Elizabeth was burdensome. Between work and the move, life felt like it was in overdrive. At times, shards of loneliness jabbed at his inner chest. Nick, being the good friend that he was, tried to help the best he could.

From the moment Timmy stroked his arm and they walked out the office on Friday evening, he had not thought about all the things that have been consuming him for the better part of the past year. Somehow, he felt refreshed, like he was on a retreat of some kind. He liked how he had as much fun with Timmy at the whiskey bar as he did just lounging with him on the sofa watching movies. Fun. When was the last time he had fun, he tried to recollect. He gazed down at the young man and he truly was beautiful. _Are those freckles?_ He never used the term beautiful to describe another man but he could not think of a better word. He realized when they were on the sofa that he liked the way Timmy felt in his arms. Lean. Firm. Cool tempering his warmth. Never before had he thought about being with another man but now he wondered what it would be like to be with Timmy. What he would look like naked...aroused...coming. 

To his dismay, Armie felt himself hardening. _Shit_. He hurriedly moved his torso away from Timmy, unintentionally jarring the young man out of his sleep. Timmy woke up and quickly realized what was happening. He felt his hardon and noticed his grip and the look on Armie’s face. He released his hand, backed up on the mattress and placed his hands over his face, completely mortified. Armie did not want Timmy to feel like he did something wrong so he hurried to Timmy and enveloped him in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry,” Timmy whispered. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Armie said. “Look at me. Timmy, please look at me.” Flushed, Timmy shyly looked up at Armie. “You didn't do anything wrong. You got that. I’m not bothered, and you shouldn't be bothered. Tell me you got that.” 

“Got it.” Armie pulled Timmy closer and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“It’s nice to know someone is happy to see me.” They chuckled, the mood lightened, and Armie pulled Timmy back to bed and cradled him. 

→→→→→

Armie pleaded with Timmy to eat something before heading out. He fixed brioche almond butter toast again and they sat quietly at the kitchen island finishing up their coffee and sandwiches. 

“So, when do you head to the airport?”

“Tomorrow morning. Have to pack today. Prep for a couple of business meetings. Get back on Friday.” Armie sighed just thinking of everything he needed to get done during the week ahead. 

“How are you getting out to the airport?”

“My driver.” Timmy snorted. He did not know anyone who had a personal driver. Correction, Armie had a driver. 

Armie could see Timmy over-thinking. He wanted that amused smirk back. He picked up his phone, unlocked it and handed it to Timmy. “Here, save my number and please let me know that you’ve gotten home okay. If I don't hear from you before the end of the day, I will follow up. What do you have planned today?”

“I’m going to drop by and see my mother. She lives on the west side. Then head home if nothing comes up. My roommate keeps checking in to see if I’m still alive since I’ve been gone two nights in a row. You never know in this city.” Timmy smirked as he punched his number into the phone and saved his contact information. 

_There is that smirk._

“Guess I should get out of here.” Timmy stood up and flung his backpack over his shoulder. Armie stood up along with him, and they slowly walked to the door. Armie looked down at the young man and pulled him into a huge bear hug, pecking him on the head. Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s waist. 

“Thanks for everything, Armie. Safe travels.” 

“Later Timmy.” 

Timmy opened the door and quickly walked out. 

→→→→→

Armie wrapped up what he needed to do in his home office. He zipped up his leather briefcase, walked out to the living room and placed it beside his suitcase. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a snack. His phone pinged and he reached for it and read, _TeeTime: Home!_

AH: TeeTime?

TC: yeah...

AH: Is this what you entered into Luke’s phone??

TC: 🤐 {zipped mouth emoji} 

AH: I’m changing it to Timmy C

TC: why the c…how many timmies are in your phone...

AH: I’ll have you know there is only one Timmy

TC: aaah...

TC: you know....i use teetime cuz it’s fun...easy to remember

TC: and sometimes people turn out to be nuts...don’t want them to have too much info 

AH: So, how did you enter MY name?

TC: 🤐 {zipped mouth emoji}

AH: You’re not going to tell me

TC: i’m not going to tell you

AH: Guess I'll ask how your day was then

TC: saw mom...she put me to work...cleaning out storage locker in building...took sooo long

TC: then sister came over...had dinner with them

TC: got home not long ago...how was your day...all packed?

AH: All packed. Did some work. Ready to get this divorce over with

TC: good luck...hope it goes smoothly

AH: Thanks! Means a lot to me

TC: can’t wait to see you again

TC: hope that i didn’t overstay my welcome this weekend

AH: Of course not! 

AH: You were the best part of my week

TC: aaah…

AH: Have a good night Timmy. Sleep well 

TC: nigh armie

→→→→→

Armie showered and headed to bed. He picked up the book he was currently reading from the nightstand. Several pages in, he realized that he was not focused and would have to re-read the pages. He closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand. Frankly, his thoughts were on Timmy. He wondered if he ever met up with that Luke fellow. Why did he not ask him? He wondered what kind of men Timmy was attracted to. He supposed he should be curious about the women as well. He did say he did not want to return home because of a girl in Italy. 

His thoughts then returned to the morning, as it had several times throughout that day. Timmy’s hardon on his hardening cock. Before he knew it, his hand was reaching down into his pajama bottom. He wished he had lube. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and thought about Timmy’s pink lips in a smirk. _He wanted to kiss those lips._ He imagined them wrapped around him and his cock fucking in and out. Before he knew it again, he was stroking himself, slowly at first, then harder. Not long after, he heard a groan unleash from within and came. 

After his heart rate returned to normal, he cleaned up. He reached over, picked up his phone, opened the notes app and added condoms, lube, and wipes to his list of drugstore items to pick up. 

His libido was back and it was ready for something new.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy tips over into a rabbit hole while Armie is in Los Angeles finalizing his divorce 🐰

During the week that Armie was in Los Angeles, Timmy could not stop thinking about him. He thought back to curling up against Armie and the feel of his strong arms around him. On Wednesday evening, Timmy tipped into a rabbit hole, when out of curiosity, he looked up the Hammer family online. His search confirmed that the family was crazy rich. There was really no other way to put it. He then searched for Armie and Elizabeth. He read their wedding announcement and looked at photos of their wedding, which was featured in a splashy magazine. He smiled when he saw Armie in the photos. _Look how young he was._ He would have been around Timmy’s age at the time. Timmy closed his eyes briefly and mused about what it would be like to get married to Armie at this young age. 

During the years right after the wedding, there were many photos online of the happy-looking couple in the society pages, going to charity events, premieres and all sorts of parties and grand openings. Then their appearances together seemed to decline. Elizabeth was still photographed quite a bit, either alone or with what appeared to be family members and friends. Armie’s appearances were less frequent, usually contained to sporting events and family sponsored functions. 

When he discovered several gossip blogs, Timmy tumbled deeper into the rabbit hole. An especially lurid site called the Los Angeles Rag had an arsenal of gossip. In the site’s archives, Timmy found posts connecting Armie with Carol Meyer, a socialite several years older than Armie. Rumors of their affair went on for a few years and then seemed to fizzle out. There were no photos in the archives so Timmy ran a scraper program against the site to see if he could access any from the site’s servers. He was able to get to two. In the first, Armie and the socialite were standing outside a luxury old world looking hotel. They seemed to be smitten with each other. She was graceful and elegant in a powder blue dress. Armie was dressed in a navy blue suit with a tie the color of her dress. Timmy hated to admit how good they look together. The other photo was around the same time as the first. However, this time, they were now aware that they were being photographed without their consent. Armie had his hand up and out, as if trying to block the camera and she had her head down, her thick blond mane hiding her face. Timmy jumped into another browser window to see if he could find any information on the current whereabouts of the socialite. All he could find was real estate news from years ago that she and her long-time husband had sold their estate and moved outside of the country and nothing after that. Timmy wondered if Armie kept in touch with her. 

Timmy returned to the blog and there was not much of interest after that with the exception of a strange comment in a post alleging that Armie like other affluent men in Los Angeles was connected to something called the Dream Society. Timmy tried to glean what this society was but could not find anything. 

Overloaded with information about the Hammer family, Timmy climbed out of the rabbit hole, exhausted. He knew that he was being silly. Armie Hammer was definitely out of his league. He fell asleep, tossing and turning throughout the night. 

→→→→→

On Thursday, Timmy was tired and irritable at work. Each time, he walked by the pit and saw Armie’s empty desk, he wondered how Armie’s week was going and whether his divorce was finally settled. Nick was out of the office at a client site, so he was not able to check in with him to see if he had any additional information. Timmy toyed with texting Armie but dismissed the idea as a bad one. Armie had a busy week, and Timmy did not want to bother him. He could not wait for the unbearable work day to come to an end. 

After work, he took the crowded metro home to an empty apartment. His roommate was spending the night at her boyfriend’s. He made a sandwich for dinner. It was tasteless, and he struggled to finish it. He took a long shower, allowing the hot water to massage his shoulders and soothe his body. Timmy snorted. The water pressure and affordable rent were about the only good things one could say about the otherwise small and unremarkable apartment. He dried off quickly, went to the closet, took out Armie’s cable knit sweater, which had accidentally found its way into his backpack, and pulled it over his head.

Tired from being up so late the night before, Timmy fell into bed. As he laid on the brink of falling asleep, his thoughts returned to the Dream Society. Unable to resist, Timmy reached for his computer, booted it on, and downloaded a text search program. He executed the program against the Los Angeles Rag and several other similar sites and placed the computer to the side since the program would probably take a few hours to run. 

At some point, he fell asleep. 

→→→→→

The next morning, Timmy awakened before his alarm. He sat up and stretched. He noticed his computer resting next to him on his night stand and reached for it. The text search program had found a few mentions of Dream Society. He skimmed through the various sites where Dream Society was mentioned to see if he could learn anything new. Finally, Timmy leaned back against the headboard, and muttered, “ _Oh_.” Putting the various pieces of information together, Timmy finally gleaned that Dream Society was a BDSM organization for Los Angeles' elite. Timmy summed up the situation. Armie was straight. His family was crazy rich. The ink was not dry on his divorce decree. He was almost a decade older than Timmy. He had a penchant for beautiful women and now it seemed bondage as well. 

If Timmy was not sure before, he definitely was now. He needed to stop thinking of Armie. They would never be anything more than friends. Timmy was not sure he could be just friends. He did not even know if he should stay at the firm. Would he be okay seeing Armie all the time? Maybe he should post his resume and look for a position elsewhere, at another firm. 

Timmy shook his head. He felt his eyes moistening. When would he find a partner? What was he doing wrong? How long would life go on like this?

The alarm on Timmy’s phone went off, interrupting his inner tirade. _Shit._ Timmy stretched for the phone that was pushed to the far end of the night stand. He turned off the alarm and noticed that he had a missed message. He read the text and his heart swelled. _HammerMe🍆: Hi Timmy, Travelling back East tomorrow. Ready to leave LA behind. Miss you and have been thinking about you. Are you available for dinner on Saturday evening?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The divorce is settled. Armie and Timmy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and then a brief epilogue...

Armie arrived home, feeling like a load had been lifted. As was typical at the end of a trip, he immediately unpacked his luggage, took a long shower, and changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It had been a long day for him already even though the sun was only setting on the East Coast. He was sitting in his home office, staring at his computer, in the midst of a video conference with Nick. 

“Can you believe she wanted the beach house? My grandmother's gift to me!”

“Well, it is over. I won't tell you that I told you so...but hey, you know what...burden lifted!” 

“Burden gone! My bank accounts and I feel lighter.” They laughed, a good laugh. Armie was happy to be back home and ready to move on. “So, I‘ve got to share something with you.”

“What?”

“I think I’m into Timmy.”

“What do you mean...into?”

“Like into. Like I can’t stop thinking about him...and like carnal thoughts.”

“Do you think that you're just curious?”

“I’ve never been this kind of curious,“ Armie said as he shook his head. “I am having dinner with him tomorrow night to talk...to see—”

Armie’s phone rang, interrupting them. He looked at it and said, “Excuse me, Nick. It’s the concierge.”

“Hello.”

“Mr. Hammer, Sir. Mr. Timothée Chalamet is here to see you.” 

“Thank you, please send him up.” Armie hung up the phone and turned back to the video conference. 

“Oh...it looks like Timmy is here. I didn’t know he was coming by,” Armie said to Nick. He then checked his phone to see if he had missed a message. 

“As my mother would say...his ears must have been ringing…”

Armie inhaled. “Let me go...thank you buddy.”

“Good luck.”

Armie ended the video conference. He let out a deep exhale and then hurriedly shut down his computer, straightened up the mail and papers on his desk and tucked them away. He exited his home office, closing the door and walked to the front door as the bell rang. He opened the door to see Timmy standing there looking flushed and unsure. Timmy walked into the apartment and Armie closed the down. They turned to look at each other in the foyer. 

“Hi, I’m sorry for barging in. I was on the metro going home. Then I thought to myself that I just want to see you...see how you’re doing. So I got off, crossed the platform and just came here. I should have text or called....I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry...I should go!” Timmy started to head back to the door. 

“Come here, you,” Armie said, grabbing Timmy’s hand. Timmy swung around, moved closer to Armie, swung his arms around Armie's neck and mashed his lips into Armie’s. Armie was momentarily taken aback but he had no time to think as Timmy plunged his tongue into Armie’s mouth. Armie moaned and Timmy deepened the kiss. They continued like that until they pulled back and looked at each other, breathless. 

“Timmy, we should talk,” Armie said feebly. 

“I don’t want to talk. I want you. I’ve wanted you from the first moment I saw you. Come on.” Timmy took Armie’s hand and led him over to the living room. He pushed Armie down on the sofa and then dropped to his knees before the older man. He placed his hands on the waist of his sweatpants and looked up at Armie to confirm that he wanted to proceed. After the kiss, Armie was just fine with proceeding and gave a slight nod of the head. Timmy pulled down the sweatpants. He inhaled Armie’s scent. _Musky pine?_ Then he just sat back to behold Armie’s cock for a few moments, as if it was a work of art. Actually, it was a work of art. 

Timmy wrapped his hand around Armie and stroked him to full hardness. Armie slid his hand in Timmy’s hair and moved it to the same rhythm Timmy used stroking his cock. Timmy began to suck and worship Armie’s head. “You taste good,” He whispered shyly. Then he dipped his tongue into the slit, and Armie inhaled, tugging at Timmy’s hair. The little devil continued to suck the tip relentlessly- slurping up precome and stroking up and down the shaft. Armie looked down on Timmy’s mouth on his cock. He liked it. It was a sight to treasure. Timmy decided that Armie’s balls needed some attention and moved down to suck on them for a few moments. Armie moaned at how good it felt. Timmy moved back up and increased the pace of his assault. He sucked vigorously stroking up and down, up and down, up and down. Armie begged him to go a little faster and Timmy did just that, until Armie cried out Timmy’s name and exploded all over. Timmy slurped up the come that remained on Armie’s head and patted his tongue against it, not wanting to stop, until Armie could not take it any longer and pulled Timmy into a wet kiss. 

Timmy curled up next to Armie. They laid there for several minutes, Armie gently stroking Timmy’s back. 

“Thank you for that,” Armie said, breaking the silence. 

The jet lag and orgasm began lulling Armie to sleep, but he did not want to do that just yet. He asked, “Have you eaten?”

“No.”

“Let’s order pizza and talk.”

→→→→→

Armie and Timmy sat at the kitchen island. “Are you going to look at me?” Armie asked, tickled by Timmy’s intense focus on the plate of simple cheese pizza in front of him. 

“What’s in the boxes and crates?” Timmy asked, nodding to the stack in the corner of the apartment. 

“Artwork...from LA...to brighten up the place.”

“Oh. Nice. So...how did it go in LA?” Timmy asked hesitantly, looking at Armie. 

“I got everything done that I needed to get done. Now, I can focus on life here.”

“The divorce settlement went ok?”

“It’s over.”

They fell into a silence. Armie looked at Timmy, trying to get a pulse on what was going on in his head, trying to determine how he should proceed with him. He decided to be direct. 

“Timmy, I wanted to talk tomorrow at dinner, but after what just happened, we probably should talk now if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah, sure. You know how I feel but I know you’re straight and all...” 

“That’s...” Armie paused and was about to continue but Timmy continued on. 

“Do you have someone in LA?”

“No, goodness no. What made you ask?”

“When you were away, I looked you and your ex wife up online. I was curious. I saw you with beautiful women. There were all these rumours.”

“Don’t read that shit. The paps take photos and those sites just feed off gossip and provide no context. I have to get my lawyer—”

“And then…” Timmy said, getting worked up, his insecurity returning. 

Armie reached out and took Timmy’s hand in his own. “Timmy, I’ve left that all behind. I admit, I was not faithful during my marriage. The marriage should never have happened in the first place. But that is all over now. I moved here because I wanted a change. Now, I’ve never been with a man before. I don't even think that I’ve ever thought about it before. But I’ll have to examine that some other time to see if that's really the case. What I do know is that I’ve been thinking about you a lot. I have feelings for you. While I won't pretend that I don’t feel somewhat out of my element, I want to explore these feelings I have for you.”

Timmy’s insecurity was waning but still there. “Armie, I’ve fallen for you...pretty hard...and I confess that this probably wouldn’t matter if you insisted...but...but...do you think it’s okay to just see whoever you want whenever, even if you’re with someone...I know that you said that your marriage went south early but on those sites, you looked like...you were rumoured to be with other women for years...I guess I want to know if, for you, everything is open...Like I said, I would probably go along..but I need to know that... and if that is something you would tell me…does that make sense?”

Armie chuckled. “So, what you’re asking is...would I cheat and keep that away from you?”

“Were you in an open marriage?”

Armie let out a sigh and then began, “Before we were married, I doubted it was the right move but went along with it anyway. Of course, things didn’t get any better. Not long after, I actually fell for another woman. She was married and we carried on an affair for several years. The affair came to an end eventually, when her husband demanded it. She chose him. If she had chosen me, I would have left Elizabeth. After that, I confess I overdid things and carried on a lot. I didn’t see the need to pretend that I was in a functioning marriage. My parents disapproved but I didn’t care. I’m sure Elizabeth carried on too. Frankly, I didn't care. She wasn’t in my bed. So, it was never intended to be open, but eventually it became just that.” 

“Do you still love the woman you had the affair with? Are you still in touch with her?”

“No. But to get back to your original question, I don’t want to be in an open relationship. And I wouldn’t cheat. That’s not who I am today.” 

“Can I ask...why didn’t you divorce her years ago. Why wait so long?”

“She gave me a difficult time. She wanted to be in the Hammer family.”

“How’d you get her to finally agree?”

Armie chuckled, then said matter of factly, “I had to pay her a very large sum of money.”

“Oh!”

“So…”

“So, we’re dating?" Timmy asked. 

“We’re dating." Armie nodded.

We’re dating!” Timmy exclaimed, leaped on Armie, threw his arms around him and brought their lips together. 

→→→→→

Armie and Timmy were on the brink of sleep, cocooned in a tight spoon in the center of the California sized bed, Timmy dressed in Armie’s pajama top and Armie in the matching bottom. 

“Armie.” 

“Hmm.” Armie nipped at Timmy’s ear lobe gently. Timmy moaned. 

“I like this.”

“Us.”

“Hmm.” 

“Me too...” Armie said and dozed off.

Timmy laid awake, basking in Armie’s warmth. He did not know if this would last more than three months, but he sure hoped it would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how this unlikely couple started dating!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all your comments. I appreciate it. Just the inspiration I need to work on my writing...


	7. Epilogue 💗

The fall after Armie and Timmy began dating, Timmy and his roommate terminated the lease on their small apartment across the river. She moved in with her boyfriend and Timmy moved in with his. 

Timmy found living with Armie required frequent negotiation. _What a control freak!_ Over time, Timmy learned to hold his own. Deep down though, he knew that Armie had his best interest at heart.

After trying different fruits and vegetables, Timmy found that he could manage to get zucchinis and cauliflower down without choking, and he could eat bananas, but only if Armie fed them to him. Armie agreed to make nutella a pantry staple in their household. 

If Timmy agreed to run with Armie, Armie agreed to slow down so that Timmy could keep up. Armie introduced Timmy to squash and Timmy found that he actually liked the sport. They played regularly.

Timmy learned that rich people had their lawyers on speed dial and were really into finances and stuff like trusts, estates and tax planning. Armie insisted that Timmy sit with an advisor to get his own finances in order. Timmy found that he actually had an interest in the topic. Timmy’s friends and family started seeking him out for financial planning advice after that. 

Timmy applied to grad school and was admitted into a data science program. Not wanting to be totally financially dependent on Armie, Timmy decided to attend part time, while still working at the firm. 

The portfolio that Armie’s team managed at the firm began to grow significantly. The firm eventually spun the team off into another entity. With that, Armie’s team had to move into their own office suite. Timmy missed seeing Armie in the pit, but at least he was still in the same office building. 

In the early days of their relationship, Armie allowed Timmy to take the lead and gave him carte blanche in the bedroom. Eventually, Armie became more comfortable and _Mr. Control Freak_ returned and seized the reigns. Timmy was not complaining though. Timmy never had out of body experiences before he met Armie. FYI, they were freaking amazing... 

Armie and Timmy settled into a nice daily groove. Timmy’s family and friends met and embraced Armie. Timmy had not been to Los Angeles yet to meet Armie’s family. When the time came, they figured they would be ready to deal with anything, because their relationship grew stronger each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> When I thought about Terrence McNally and his _Frankie and Johnny in the Clair de Lune_ , I began to wonder what song would I place Armie and Timmy in as their relationship progressed. I was inspired by one potential tune and I've started drafting a ficlet based on this. Stay tuned for Part II.


End file.
